colours
by poke her face
Summary: it's not 100% wolf i just used that because it was the closest to what we were writing which its a original story
1. Chapter 1

An old, small three-bedroom wooden house on the outskirts of a big city, with only one bathroom should not have seven people living in it; seven scared people without adequate sustenance.

This is, of course, my home now.

My name is Crimson and I probably shouldn't be complaining considering all of the other, more horrifying, circumstances, but I am only 16 and I deep down suspect we are all in hell.

As for the "more horrifying circumstances", well, that's a bit of an understatement.

It has only been a few months since my family, my mom and my little sister, were torn to shreds and eaten in front of me by what I can only describe as a pack of white mutated wolves with empty inky black eyes; haunting lidless ocular pits that I see every time I close my own.

All seven of us have renamed ourselves to a color. It's just a small step to leaving behind whatever past lives we had.

I have been trying my best to forget my, "old life", as a 33 year old heavier set woman named Sienna, refers to it, but it seems like an increasingly arduous task.

Azure and Vermillion, twin twenty-one year old athletically built males who fit perfectly into the description of the Aryan race, make life a little easier with their constant attempts at humor and near endless optimism, but they all seem so naïve.

Ruby and Olive are whores who, now that I think about it, probably went from names of spices to names of colors when they started living here. They are nice women, but, to put it bluntly, kind of stupid and, well, "too" open-minded.

Blue is the youngest and by far my favorite. He is only 12, the same as my little sister was, and I feel a strong urge to take care of him because of it; to succeed where I failed my sibling.

All of us have been hiding out here from those monsters and their masters who, as far as I can tell from the few survivor stories I've heard, are far worse.

Every day seems to be getting harder. The first month though that was the craziest when I first transformed. It was the first night after the disastrous slaughter of my family, that night they found me, and the next day I was brought to the house the night the waning crescent lunar phase started. My skin felt like someone pored acid all over my body while simultaneously getting ran over by a truck, and not being able to die. I had blacked out only to wake up as one of creatures who feasted on the flesh of my family. Filled with rage ran through the streets unable to control myself as though, and the thirst, I was just so thirsty. Then I ran into vermillion, I tried to attack him but he wiped the floor with me he had better control of his form then I did, he so quickly immobilized effortlessly then. he howled and I could hear him yell in my head calling for sienna, from there they took me in. they explained to me exactly what was going on, comforted me and began to teach me.

During every night we transform, during the waning phases the darker the moon is in the sky the more negative feelings we feel, the brighter the more positive we feel. We develop powers that are stronger when in wolf form weaker in our human form, telepathy, enhanced speed,strength, smell, hearing, telekinesis, as well as abilities that we only have. Azure had earth, vermillion fire, ruby wind, olive lightning, blues was the coolest I've seen yet he could control plants, morph into animals, communicate with them too. Blue just named his ability nature. Mine was anything to do with water it was a bit startling at first I immediately could tell where any source of water was everything I touched turned into ice, I could hear and feel peoples blood moving through their veins, but I'm always thirsty the others seem to have issues based on what ever latent ability they possessed. The only one who seemed to have no issue at all was sienna, when asked what her ability was they said it was dark matter and even she doesn't understand what it does or what she could do but last time she tried it opened a dark hole that created the grand canyon, crunched the earth into forming the rockies and later brought up mt. Helena. They her girl friend died altering the memories of every human on the earth to cover it up, due the chaos and world wide panic it caused, but according to blue the animals and plants still know. She swore to never use it again. According to sienna people weren't born like this it started as a biological weapon in central India to create super soldiers for north korea who had secretly taken over without the rest of the world finding out.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and saw the night sky above me. I sat up and looked around, to see a bunch of dead tree's, the ground was dry but an odd shade of purple. Fear washed over me, my body began to shake uncontrollably, a million thoughts ran through my mind at hundred miles an hour. Bitter tears began to swell from my eyes. "god, am I dead, is this hell?" I asked my self. Someone put their hand on my shoulder causing me jump, I scrambled to my feet to take a fighting stance. As I did I saw vermillion.

"i hope we aren't it would suck being stuck in this place forever." he said in a calm tone.

I jumped at him and hugged him tightly, joy spread through me. He pat my head and held me tightly. Thank god he's okay, I thought to my self, thank god I'm not alone.

I looked up at his face and saw him in detail I hadn't really looked at any of my new family in detail before but now I couldn't help but to notice. He orange red hair that was cut in a simple way short on the sides a little longer on the top, his beard covered his face, and neck. His body was chiseled, toned and you could see his chest and arm hair sticking out through his white v-neck short sleeved t-shirt. He wore camo cargo shorts revealing his stone hard calve muscles also covered in his orange red hair.

"sorry I didn't mean to jump at you like that." I said shyly

"its cool man don't worry about it, lets walk around get our bearings and find a way home." he said calmly.

We began to walk, in an awkward silence. We saw a lake ahead of us and started walking over to it. I started to think clearly again, then suddenly a thought ran through my mind. "hey vermillion how are you so calm?"

he glanced over at arching one eye brow. "I'm not, I'm terrified, but that doesn't help us so I'm pushing all my thoughts to the back of my mind so I can push forward. I'm the leader and I have to keep all of you guys safe."

suddenly I felt bad, coming to the realization of how much of a burden our leader has taken on him self. As we drew near the lake I saw my parents. Shocked I stopped unable to move. "do you see them?" I asked vermillion

"yeah I do aren't they your parents?"

"yes" I said

"we need to be careful, this could be an illusion we met a guy like us a year ago who could see into our past and create illusions based off what he saw."

"what happened to him?"

"he tried to draw ruby to the enemy so they could kill, I tore his head off his shoulders."

a little startled by the new found information I looked at him, then remembered getting torn to shreds and realized if he hadn't done what he had then none of them would be here today. We walked up to my parents.

"we've been waiting for you guys." my mom said

"we've come to give you two a choice to save your world or move into the afterlife." my dad said " but you don't have much time to choose."

"where are we?" vermillion asked

"we are in the world in between the living and the dead."

vermillion and I looked at each other. I leaned over and whispered to him "what do you think we should do?"

"lets just go with it for now till we learn more." he whispered back, he looked at them and said "if what you say is true how do we get out of here and back to our world... the world of the living I mean?"

my mom pointed at the lake and said "look into the lake to go to the living, go to the door to move on to eternity"

"we must go now our time is up." said my dad

"WAIT! Will I ever get to see you again?"

he looked at me and smiled and with out a word he and my mother faded, then vanished as though they were just an illusion. I looked at vermillion, making eye contact. As though we could read each others minds we walked up to the lake and looked into the water. I saw my reflection and in a flash we were engulfed in a bright light. Suddenly I was being born and living life then dieing again a million times over one moment I was fighting for my honor as a samurai, then I was training to be a knight, fighting Nazi's in Germany, running through plains hunting a lion in Africa. I was reincarnated a million times over, then suddenly I woke up in the field where vermillion and I were torn apart by the master, with everyone around the two of us crying. We both sat up simultaneously, I looked at vermillion.

"did... you?" I said weakly

"yah I saw it too." he said coughing

suddenly my body was filled with energy, a surge of power like non I've never felt before. Vermillion looked at me. "wanna try?"

my lips broke into a smile "lets do it." I said with a rush of childish giddy

we instantly attacked each other. all those previous lives we experienced, was like downloading an upgrade on a computer we had knowledge of over a hundred different fighting skills. As well as our latent powers they were significantly stronger I could pull the moister out of the air form it then freeze it into a weapon of my choice, vermillion made fire so hot it melted the ground at his feet after about 10 minutes of fighting sienna jumped in between us and screamed "ENOUGH!"

vermillion smirked and looked at the rest "well guys I guess we need to have a meeting."


End file.
